Relationships between two Kinds
by Misfit-Kiwi
Summary: Ever imagined what a human and transformer relationship would be like. Well, here is some situations on what the relationship between two different species be like if they were as lovers. (Just a bunch of short stories, or shorter then those. This is a mockery of these relationships, don't like, don't read. I put it under M, just because I am paranoid about further chapters)
1. Buying Gifts

**I got this story idea from this one night that my sister and I was talking about how transformers and humans relationships would be like, so we came up with a few of these different types of situation of what we think would really happen in them. **

**Anyways, thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy it, and think they were as funny as we thought they were.**

* * *

><p><span>Buying Gifts<span>

Bluestreak was going to buy the perfect gift for his lover for their anniversary; he didn't want to get the same thing everyone usually buys for their lovers, like chocolate or flowers. He wanted to get her something unique and different, something special.

He drove past many shops and stores that held many types of gifts, but none of them were the ones he wanted. Bluestreak was about to give up and just drive home when something caught his eyes.

Why would he need to but her an ornament or flowers and chocolates when he could buy her something that every woman needs, he thought it would be a great gift, the best gift is something that you use, something that you can remember of your loved ones.

He transformed but couldn't walk in the shop, as he was too big to fit into the door, so he called the shop keeper out. The woman that owns the shop was nice, with brown hair, and she helped Bluestreak in choosing the item Bluestreak wanted to buy.

When he got his gift, he transformed and drove off to his lover's house, He was so excited about the gift he bought her, (With what money, I don't know) when he arrived to his lovers house he had to ask her to come down.

Bluestreak's lover came running out the house with a big smile on her face, when she reached Bluestreak she smiled at him gently, her brown eyes brighten with joy at seeing her lover bring her a gift "Hello Abby, I have got you something" Bluestreak gave her the gift and she opened it.

What was inside made her cry out in shock!

"Oh! Blue... this is...um... lovely" Abby pulled out three bras, each a different colour, blue, pink and purple, with black lace over each of them.

"Well, you always told me how much you needed new bras, so I thought this was a perfect gift for you" Bluestreak said with a big smile, he was so happy to see his lover accept his anniversary gift.

"Yeah...yeah, of course" The girl just stared at her gift, she was expecting something of the usual, like flowers and stuff, who buys their lover bras for an anniversary present. She then looked to Bluestreak and tried to smile "It's a great gift, um... maybe next time I should come with you when you go to get me another gift"

"But I thought that gifts were meant to surprise you"

"Yeah, they are, but I'm not much for surprises, and plus, I love picking my own gifts, it makes it easier for the person buying to know what I want" Abby smiled, easier and also so she didn't get more bras then she needed.

Abby started to walk inside, she defiantly was not going to forget this gift, even though it was not what she expected, it was a nice thought. She now had to give lessons on what gifts to buy, she can buy her own stuff that she needed, and hopefully next time Bluestreak will buy something that she didn't need and wanted.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense, picking gifts is kind of hard, Ok, I would love you help next time" The transformer beamed a happy smile.

The girl nodded "Great, well I have to get ready for tonight, pick me up at 7:00"

"Ok, see you at 7:00" Bluestreak transformed and drove off to get ready for the date.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, it sounded so much funnier in my head and in the conversation, I guess when you put it in a story it doesn't sound as funny, but anyways here it is and I hope you enjoyed reading it.<strong>

**All the spelling mistakes, I take full blame on that.**

**And if you can think of anything else that happens in relationships and want me to writes them into some more of these or if you would like to pick a Transformer that you want in here (can be Autobot or Decepticon), tell me in the reviews or PM me.**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Hugging

**And here is chapter 2, sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Read and enjoy :D**

Hugging

They were both sitting on a green, grassy hill. The sun setting just over the mountains in front of them, leaving yellow, pink and purple colours in the sky.

The girl sighed. It was so beautiful and so nice of her boyfriend to take her to to see this. She looked to Hound and smiled "Thanks for taking me out here, it was really nice of you"

Hound laughed and shook his helm "Oh Molly, it was nothing" he patted her blonde hair and then pick her up and pulled her up onto his shoulder.

Molly giggled. She had to hold onto his shoulder as Hound got up and stared to walk over to the trees that were behind them. Hound walked through all the trees until they reached a clearing, it had a waterfall with a pond at the bottom, rocks that sat on the side of it and trees that surrounded the whole area.

The green bot set Molly on one of the rocks and he sat next to her, the girl smiled and went up to hug him. When Hound hugged back, he heard a crack and a cry.

His optics widens and he looked down in worry and shock. What did he do? Why did Molly cry out in pain? Molly looked to Hound with pain on her face, also trying to hide the tears.

"Molly, are you alright? Did I hurt you? What happened?" The transformer asked in panic he looked her over and sat her down on the rocks beside him.

"Don't worry... I'll... be fine" Molly breathed in between the sentence. She closed her eyes for a second and breathed in deeply.

Hound scanned her and he found that a few of her ribs were broken and her right knee cracked, he touched her knee lightly and Molly hissed.

"I'm so very sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" the transformer looked away with sadness at hurting the one he loved.

Molly just smiled at him through the pain "It wasn't your fault, I'm sure plenty of girls had their boyfriends crush them, it's a natural thing"

"Yeah right, I crushed you Molly, who do you know that has been crushed by their boyfriend" ((bot)) questioned, Hound didn't think it was funny.

"Well for starters. Me!" Molly then laughed, but she stopped quickly when it started to hurt, she then hissed again.

Hound looked at her with worry then picked Molly up as gently as he could and transformed around her lying her down on the backseat "I'll try to drive as slowly and smoothly as I can, the only problem now is explaining this to Optimus, Ratchet and Prowl. Oh boy, I am not looking forward to that"

Molly smiled and closed her eyes "Tell me when we get there, OK, and remember, it's not your fault, I don't blame you. Just remember next time that you are like fifty times my size"

Hound would have nodded if he was in robot mode "Of course, I'll try to remember that next time" he drove Molly all the way back to base where he had to explain how he broke Molly's bones. This was not going to be fun.

**OK, I know this was supposed to be funny, I mean it was funny when my sister and I was talking about, please don't kill me. I am going to try harder with the other chapters, really I am.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked reading this even if it was not as funny as I thought, but like it none the less. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Date Night

**Chapter three is now out, I hope this is funnier than the other two, and in this one I change the relationship a bit with the person the transformer is with here, just so to go with the character, sorry if any of the characters seem OOC, I do try not to do that. **

**Anyways, enjoy reading this and maybe laugh.**

* * *

><p><span>Date Night<span>

A girl with brown hair stood there with a blank look on her face, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He boyfriend decided that he was going to take her to a wonderful place for their date; she thought he might have taken her to a restaurant or even a stroll along the beach and have dinner under the stars.

But, where she is now, she had no idea what to think "It's... um... what the hell are we doing here Tracks, what were you thinking?"

"I don't know, I thought you would have liked coming here, I like it here, it's my favourite place to go" Tracks replied confused, he didn't understand why his girlfriend didn't want to come here.

"Uh, that's because it's a car wash Tracks. Do I look like a car?" The girl huffed and glared at tracks "You're supposed to take me out for dinner, not to some car wash. What are we going to do here?"

"Well... I brought you here because you say you like me when I am freshly washed. I also wouldn't mind you giving me a wash down while were here" Tracks said smugly, he then transformed into a Chevrolet Corvette C3.

The girl scoffed "Wash yourself princess" and with that, she walked away toward the hotel that was just next to the car wash.

Tracks quickly transformed and ran after the human, he stepped in front of her and stopped her from going any further "Bridget, come on-"

"Bridget! Bridget! BRIDGET! My name is NOT Bridget, its Bianca" The girl screamed at her boyfriend.

"Well... um... sorry about that, but know how it is, you humans are hard to tell the difference from one another" he said with a grin, hoping his charming self could soothe Bianca's anger.

"Oh, you are such a jerk! Just take me somewhere else, before our date becomes a disaster" she crossed her arms and stamped her feet, she was not asking, she was demanding.

"Like it wasn't already a disaster" the transformer murmured to himself, but was heard by Bianca.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" Tracks replied in a dull tone.

The girl huffed and brushed dust off her blue dress "OK, so take me to a new place, I don't want to be here. I want to be somewhere romantic and..."

Tracks got more frustrated by the minute as his girlfriend demanded what she wanted, and as she continued he finally broke. He didn't want to deal with this anymore "OK! I have had it, I don't want to listen to you and your annoying voice anymore" Tracks stomped off toward the road.

"Wait! You can't leave me here, who will take me home?" the girl cried.

"Get a cab or walk" he replied, not listening to her and continued on his way. When he reached the road, he transformed, revved his engines and took off, leaving Bianca in the dust.

She coughed for a bit and when the dust cleared she stood there shocked, she couldn't believe he did that. She just stood there with her eyes wide and jaw dropped, then she saw some other guy walking across to his car.

She knew another way to get home, one that doesn't involve walking or paying money. She put on a fake smile and walked seductively to the helpless man getting into his car.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, If anyone wants a character they want me to write or a scene they want me to write about, just PM me or put it in the reviews.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, enjoy your day or night. :D**


End file.
